


Finally Reunited Short: Lucky One

by superkoola



Series: Finally Reunited [2]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: *Takes place 2 years before main story* He was supposed to be broken...he was supposed to be their rug and punching bag...he was supposed to lose ALL sense of hope and will...but he didn't. And it's all because of HER...





	Finally Reunited Short: Lucky One

***Thump***

_Logan Anderson was thrown towards a black wall. The 3 year old has a swollen left eye, nose broken and bleeding from both nostrils, and a chest in pain. Using his remaining good eye, he looked up to see a bulky man in his late 30s to early 40s. Boy, did the boy look absolutely terrified._

_Logan: Please daddy! Stop it!_

_But his father didn't stop. If anything, it only seem to make him even more angry, as he raised his foot and pinned him against the wall._

_Father: Shut up, you little pest. You screwed up my clothes! And you got me fired!_

_Logan: B- But I didn't mean to, it was an accident._

_The father didn't care; instead, he just yanked his hair forcefully. Logan just screamed again in pain, and calls out for the one person who loves him in this house._

_Logan: Ellen! Please, HELP!_

_Then, he heard the familiar laughter of the 2 girls; his older sisters Fiona and Jessie Anderson._

_Jessie: Listen to him, daddy! He's screaming for his big sister Ellen. Isn't that cute?_

_Fiona: Little Logan Anderson; a street trash, like he was meant to be._

_Logan looked at them in humiliation and shame; why are they picking on him? Just because of who he is? The father "hmphed" in response!_

_Father: Look at that; Ellen's not here. All because she has detention due to failing grades, all because of you. Now,_

_He threw him back to the wall, and sends a punch to his cheek. Logan cried in pain._

_Father: What do you have to say for your mistakes? Huh?!_

_Logan looked at him, an ocean of tears streaming down his cheeks. He then spoke, Though it was barely audible. The father leaned in closer, almost right to his face._

_Father: What?_

_Logan could smell the breath coming from his dad. It smelled terrible. Then, wanting for all this to end, he spoke up louder._

_Logan: I…I'm sorry…_

_The father however, yanked his hair again, making him scream in pain._

_Father:_ _**LOUDER!** _

_Logan flinched at his tone, it was so loud and scary. He then spoke up again._

_Logan: I'M SORRY! PLEASE, I'M SORRY!_

_The father looked satisfied, but lifted his big fist up, before launching it to his face._

* * *

Just before it got hit, Logan jerked himself up, eyes opening as he screamed briefly. His eyes, though more like his left eye, as his right one, though settling down, is still swollen, looked around the room, fearing where he is. He was in his room, tucked into his bed. Logan soon settled down, his breathing becoming more slower, before tears began welling up from his eyes. He remembered what has happened earlier; he spilt some morning coffee into his working suit. And the father got fired as a result, for looking "unappealing". Naturally, he took it out on Logan, and it was one of the worst Logan had to endure YET. Ellen wasn't present at all during the beating, and judging from the nightmare…or memory, he realized it was his fault.

It wasn't long, before Logan started crying in his pillow. Well, more like sobbing hysterically. He thought the whole thing was his fault, and he began thinking that he HIMSELF was a mistake.

After a while of sobbing, he heard someone tapping the door. He looked up, fear in his eyes and mind. He the hid himself in his blanket, futily hoping that his dad wasn't going on to hurt him even more. He heard the door open, but…it was gentle, and come to think of it, the knocks were light and gentle too. It could only mean one thing...

Voice: Logan, honey are you okay?

Its…her. His favorite human being...his angel…The one person who could understand him. Ellen Anderson. The 16 year old girl heard his screaming, sobbing and crying sometime ago, and came in in concern. Logan quickly came up to see her.

Logan: …Ellen?

Ellen looked at Logan, worry across her face. She immediately closed the door behind her and went over to him and hugged him. Logan hugged her back in response, silently crying in her arms. Ellen didn't pull him back, rather she only held him on tighter.

Ellen: It's alright, little guy. I'm here now. Shh…

Logan continued to cry in her sleeping shirt. Ellen has been informed of what happened. To say the least, she was horrified. No sooner after that feeling, did she feel like a failure. She promised him that she'd be there for him. There to comfort him, to protect him, to kiss his boo boos and make them go away...

Ellen: I'm so sorry, Logan. I should've been there…I should've…

Logan then looked up at her, and shook his head.

Logan: No. It's not your fault. It's mine. I should've been more careful. I'm such a clumsy idiot.

Ellen then tightened her grip around him.

Ellen: No. That's SO not true. Don't ever say that again.

Logan: But it's true. I…I'm just a mistake. I'm the reason why your failing in school. I'm the reason why daddy is fired. I'm …I'm…

Ellen then quickly pulled herself away. Logan thought she would be repulsed by him. But instead, she cupped his chin and lifted it to have him look at her.

Ellen: Logan, stop. NONE of what your saying is true. You and I both know that.

Logan: B- But,

Ellen placed her thumb in his lips.

Ellen: Stop, okay? No more of that. You, young man…are something MUCH more than that.

Logan looked at her.

Logan: How so?

Ellen gently lifted him upwards, and settled him on in her laps.

Ellen: Baby, you…are the most beautiful living thing that has EVER set foot in this mortal plane. Every time I see you smile, it brings warmth and joy to my heat and soul. Every time you laugh, it is FAR more pure than a harp. You are the main reason why I'm the way I am, the reason why I care for you. Why I protected you. If you say those things about yourself, it'll affect ME, as well as you. Yeah I'm already failing, but that's because I'm worried about you.

Logan looked at her with amazement from her words. But she didn't stop,

Ellen: Yes, that is bad…but YOU…are a MUCH bigger priority than ANYTHING.

Logan didn't say anything. He was too shocked. Sure she loved him, and he loved her, but did she REALLY think of him that way?

Ellen: I love you Logan. I want you to know that. That being said, what happened wasn't your fault. If anything, it's DAD'S fault. He's been making you cook, do laundry, cut out vines, all that is TOO dangerous for you, ESPECIALLY at your age. Not to mention, you're a CHILD, kids like you don't deserve to worry about that.

Logan: …You…you really think that Ellen?

Ellen nodded firmly, and hugged him again.

Ellen: I may not have been there when he beat you, but I PROMISE, I'll be there next time.

Logan looked at her, a hint of hope in his eye.

Logan: ...For real?

Ellen nodded. Logan smiled, heart pumping up blood in excitement and happiness and he began to quiver his lips. But this time, he is crying tears of happiness. He couldn't hold it in and hugged her back. He soon began crying again in happiness, enjoying every moment of Ellen's company. Ellen smiled to herself, as she rocked him back and forth, continuously kissing him in the cheeks gently and warmly.

She wasn't lying when she said that Logan was her top priority; she wished she would drop out of high school to take care of Logan and make sure he doesn't break. He was SUPPOSED to break...he was supposed to lose all sense of hope and will...he was supposed to be a piece of rug for the sisters, and a permanent punching bag for his dad, while not complaining about it. But...he still has hope...still has free will...

And it's all thanks to her...

* * *

After a while of hugging, Logan soon settled down and looked at Ellen.

Logan: ...Ellen?

He spoke to her in a soft, whispery voice, which made Ellen smile warmly at him, as she cupped his right cheek with his hand.

Ellen: Yes, honey?

Logan looked down at his little hands, pondering about something.

Logan: Um...can you...sleep with me...for the next few nights...maybe make my nightmares go away?

Ellen gave a soft, gentle laugh. Even in these dark times, Logan still has his innocence. She must've done a great job.

Ellen: Sure. I'll sleep with you for as many nights as possible.

Logan smiled happily, and silently giggled. This made Ellen laugh as well. Logan's little laugh really IS the purest sound to her, a rhythmic sound of soft and/or sharp sounds that lifts her heart even in the darkest times. Soon, she sets up the covers, and places herself and Logan back inside the bed.

Ellen: Hey, Logan?

Logan looked at her, still with a smile. Ellen gave him a kiss.

Ellen: You're the best thing that has ever happened to my life... don't let anyone else tell you otherwise.

She scooted closer to him and kissed him in the nose, making him giggle.

Ellen: I love you...very much.

Logan: ...I love you too...big sis.

Ellen smiled, before wishing him goodnight. Logan wished her a goodnight as well before they closed their eyes and drifted off into the darkness that is sleep.

* * *

Ellen was so happy that she was there to take care of Logan. God only knows what'll happen if she was never there...the boy probably would've suffered FAR worse beatings...if he were broken...maybe he would try to...harm, or kill himself. No, Ellen will not stand for this. She knew this boy isn't biologically hers. She knew what her father did to him; take him away from his real family, beat him until he developed retrograde amnesia, and basically brought him into a hellish life in this house. But..she can't take him back to his old family immediately, nor can she call the police to arrest him. For he made a clear warning;

Father *flashback*:  _If word of this gets out, that boy will never see the light of day again. I'm gonna make sure of that._

She couldn't understand why he's like this...nothing bad happened to him to justify his actions (not that they could be justifiable to begin with) though with her older sisters, she could understand why; they gave to him what their father gave to THEM as kids.

Ellen subconsciously shook those thoughts out of her head. She can't think about this; her father is an EVIL man, by choice. He took it all out on her older sisters...and he's taking it all out of Logan. The boy who is so fragile to begin with, and if it wasn't for her...No. Not on her watch. She's going to take care of her baby brother no matter what. She'll personally see to it, that he doesn't break overall. She will protect him no matter what, even if it'll cost her her future...or her life,she'll protect him.

Her lucky little monkey...


End file.
